


Actions Speak

by barricadebutts



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Follows the plot of 3x06 until after Thanksgiving dinner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebutts/pseuds/barricadebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert doesn't know why he stops Rogers from shooting Abe.<br/>When Rogers pulls the gun from the woman to Abe, Robert makes a split second decision that he figures shows more of where his loyalties lie than his previous words had suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this was honestly easier to write than the second half because... well the first half is mostly cannon. 
> 
> I wanted to write an alternate ending of sorts where Abe got to go back and talk to Rob in a way that we all know the show would never do.
> 
> Also, for the first time ever, I had a beta for this. Much thanks to the lovely Cora who read over this for me.
> 
> Okay I'm finished for now, enjoy.

     Robert doesn’t know why he stops Rogers from shooting Abe. All of the trust he’s been building with Abe in the months since he’d decided to spy for Washington should be gone by now. The bastard lied and manipulated him by harming his family. There should be no reason why Robert would save him now from this judgment. He should let Rogers shoot the guy and be on his way. It would really save him a lot of trouble in the long run. If Abe was gone, Rob wouldn’t feel the unrelenting pressure to continue this double agent act of his back in New York; he could theoretically be free. So he tells Robert Rogers what he knows and watches Abe bow his face in hurt and anger. 

     Robert tries to ignore the hurt look in Abe’s eyes when he raises his head as Rob walks away from the table. Rogers makes a wry, triumphant smile and Robert thinks he may finally leave them all alone to deal with this new mess that’s presented itself. It’s when Rogers pulls the gun from the woman to Abe, that he makes a split second decision that he figures shows more of where his loyalties lie than his previous words suggested.

     When he looks back on it, Rob’ll probably chalk saving Abe up to the pleading look in his eyes from across the room as Abe explains why he did what he did. Maybe it had something to do with the unescapable nagging in his chest that he’d had ever since meeting Abe back in New York at the old boarding house. Something in Robert still wants to believe Abe, to trust him, so he saves him by gambling with an unloaded gun. 

     Before anyone can ask any questions though, Rogers is running out of the house, and Caleb is taking the unloaded gun and trying to fire it unsuccessfully at the ranger. He’s alone with his thoughts momentarily as Abe, Caleb, and the woman that’s with them run out onto the porch and into the night as more hoof beats approach. He follows them, tells them he won’t work for them anymore, because how could he work and trust people that can’t even trust each other. Abe begs him—pleads with him before Caleb’s pulling him away and over to the brush to hide from the approaching horses. Robert tries to brush off the sound of Abe’s begging, but it’s nested in his brain now, and he realizes there’s no real use trying to fully separate himself from these people.

     When the real Rangers make their way into the house, Robert tells them what way Rogers fled as if in a daze, his thoughts still several minutes behind reality while he makes an excuse for the weapons at the table, and the bite taken out of the turkey. The rangers leave rather quickly after that, clearly on the hunt for Rogers. Robert follows them to the door to close it behind him, and sees Abe stand up from behind a bush—alone. He has half a mind to close the door in the other man’s face and move on with his life. If only the world were that simple. 

     Clearly seeing an in, Abe walks back up the porch stairs and stands a few feet from Robert in silence for several moments. Robert stands there with the quiet pressing in on him from all sides; his father must have gone up to his room when the Rangers left. Abe isn’t going to talk first, so Rob sucks in a breath and musters as much venom as he can into one word. “Why?”

     The word must take Abe by surprise, because he flinches and smooths a hand through his already pulled back hair. “I—I had no choice. I needed you to be my inside man, Robert. I didn’t mean for Caleb to do as much damage as he did. You’ve got to believe me.” Abe’s voice is softer than it was inside with everyone around watching him. The way Abe seems to be more docile without an audience watching his every move reminds Robert of their first meetings at night in the boarding house. 

     Robert also notes Abe’s use of ‘I’ and not ‘we’. “How can I trust you when you would go to such lengths to get me on your side? Even if it meant harming my father?”

     “I don’t know, okay?” He raises his voice, and Robert can see Abe’s wits fraying. “I don’t know,” he speaks, voice quieter this time.  He gets down onto the floor and sits on the ledge of the porch, legs dangling off the edge. Robert follows him after a moment of silence.“You fuck up my head, do you know that?” Abe speaks, and Robert looks at him puzzled as he continues. “I went to prison all those months ago because you were being such a shite that I couldn’t think straight. I made up a stupid excuse to get into New York so that I could talk you into joining this fucked up ring of ours. That last night was my last chance to get you to work with us, and I was so _furious_ that you were so adamantly against helping. Even when your father encouraged you. I was so mad at you that I did a dumb thing that I would not have ordinarily done, and I got myself arrested.”

     “Yes, well my father can be a bit naïve,” Robert interrupts. He’s almost afraid for the rest of Abe’s speech. Afraid to hear what Abe really thinks of him for being a coward, even now. 

     Abe scoffs and looks down at his hands sitting in his lap. Robert follows his gaze and lets his eyes linger there as Abe continues to talk. “You know, I came here tonight because I thought the ring was in danger. That _you_ were in danger.” Robert tweaks his head so that he’s looking more at Abe’s face than his hands now, even though Abe’s still not looking at Robert. “When Simcoe told me he was going to keep going West after Rogers, I got here as quick as I could because I can’t stand it when the people I care about get hurt by my own hand.”

     Robert is silent for several beats as Abe fidgets under scrutiny. “Your hand? This wasn’t you—well, most of it was, but not all of it. Everyone escaped this mess relatively unscathed.” 

     Abe shakes his head and looks up into Robert’s eyes. “Rogers got away. Which means he’s going to New York to try and get close to Andre. When he gets caught, he’s going to sell us out. Sell _you_ out. And it’ll be my fault because I let him get to me when I got out of prison.” 

     Abe’s stare is unnerving for the several seconds that he’s staring at Robert, so Robert turns his gaze away and out towards the dirt drive where his horse is still tied up. “Rogers won't get close to Andre. The officers surrounding him are on top of their guards already. They won’t let anyone else get close, especially Rogers. And anyways, Simcoe will catch up to him and deal with him the way he needs to be dealt with. Rogers isn’t going to say anything about the ring.” Rob wants his words to be true. He wants to believe that the crazy Ranger that was in his house will catch up with the even crazier one-eyed Robert Rogers. Abe still doesn't look so sure though. 

     “You can’t honestly be that optimistic; I know how you feel, Robert,” he trails off and looks out down the dark drive as well. Then, “This is all my fault.”

     Robert should keep his mouth closed. Let Abe deal with his own blame without everyone telling him he's right. Robert’s already told him what he thinks and Abe knows his actions are largely to blame for Robert’s father being attacked, and for Rogers and Simcoe showing up. And still, Robert speaks anyways. “Yeah, maybe this is all your fault. Learn to communicate better next time." 

     The two men lapse into silence before a singular sarcastic sounding laugh pierces the night. Robert looks over, startled at the brilliant noise that’s just emanated from Abe’s mouth. “Yeah, thanks for that.”

     “You should get going, Woodhull. You need to get back to your family,” Robert says quieter than before. Abe nods to himself more than anything and shifts his gaze back towards Robert.

     “Are you really finished with the ring, Robert? We need you in this.”

     Robert shakes his head and breathes out slowly. “I don’t know. I feel very used after tonight, and I just need some time to think this through. You lied to me, you _all_ did.” The events from earlier replay in his mind and churn his insides almost to the point of nausea. Rob closes his eyes briefly until he feels a warm hand grip at his own. Goosebumps shoot up his arms and his eyes snap open and turn to Abe, who’s sitting there looking the exact same with his big eyes pleading to Rob.

     “Robert…” Robert closes his eyes again and doesn’t say anything, afraid he’ll ruin whatever moment Abe and him have found themselves in. Abe doesn’t say anything else, but Robert feels the soft press of lips against the corner of his mouth a moment later. Robert sucks in a breath and opens his eyes to find Abe perched incredibly close. A fierce blush is already starting to cover Abe’s cheeks, but Robert doesn’t pay it any mind.

     His mind is still reeling and the air in his lungs feels thinner than normal. “This won’t be the last you see of me, Robert Townsend. I’m not letting you give up the ring this easily.”

     As Abe goes to pull away, Robert reaches out a hand and grabs onto the other man’s wrist to keep him from getting too far away. He reaches a hand up and experimentally runs a few fingers across Abe’s cheek, the latter breathing out slowly. Robert doesn’t know what to completely make of the entire situation that has just taken place, but he thinks that it doesn’t feel necessarily wrong. Robert knows that Abe has to leave, has to go back to his family, but Rob wants to hold onto this moment for as long as possible. “I’ll see you again Woodhull, you can be sure of that.” Robert finally finds his voice enough to utter the simple phrase, and Abe smiles stupidly at him.

     “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for this ship for a little while now, but had no real inspiration. After this week's episode, this slight divergence popped into my head right as I was going to sleep, so I woke up and wrote most of it down before I forgot.  
> I feel as if I need to write more before I'll feel like I have a solid grasp on their temperaments as characters.
> 
> Anyways, drop me a line over on my tumblr at barricade-butts.tumblr.com


End file.
